The Phantomhive family and their lives
by gundam avalanch 101
Summary: One night a sudden appearance of a young girl, draws the attention of Ciel and his sisters. Who is this girl? And why does her appearance seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

The Phantomhives, a rich family that works within the toy industry and is growing at top speed. A young boy of the age of twelve is head of the family estate and has control over all their main companies. Alongside him are his two sisters, his older sister Biancha and Kimiko their younger sister. Not many people know how is it that these kids were able to take over the Phantomhive business, while managing a rather dangerous job. They are also known as the Queen of England's Guard dog.

Dark clouds covered the night sky as droplets of water fell from those same clouds. A young girl runs for her life gasping for air with each breath she takes. Her body covered with dirt and dried out blood on her servant dress. Her hair falling down to her waist behind as it sank with the rain onto her shoulders as she ran. Her eyes a beautiful shade of blue. She turns her head quickly as her feet stop below her. She listens closely to hear the shouts of men in the distance heading in her direction. She turns and runs again at a much faster rate trying not to slip on the dirty mud.

Meanwhile in the distance before a young girl at the age of eleven, with long dark blue hair with bangs in her face, and blue eyes walks along a trail passed a taller male in a black suit with crimson red eyes, short black hair, and white gloves follows behind her. The male holds an umbrella over her head as they walk. Her dress fully black, with black buckles and black platform boots with buckles. They walk in silence until they hear the sound of footsteps getting ever so close to their position. Running is what it sounded like, someone quickly making their way to them or rather the Phantomhive estate.

"Hm?" the girl and male turn to face the servant girl who quickly stopped in the middle of her tracks, "Hello there,"

The servant girl gasps and breathes in before taking a quick look behind her, "Please…! Help me!" she cries.

But then an unknown voice shouts in the distance, "She ran this way!"

"Oh no!" the servant girl shouts, "I'm sorry!" she runs passed them and continues down the path to see a mansion in the distance. She quickly runs up to the doors and bangs on them loudly.

"Hm?" the girl and male from before appear again and walk up to her, "If you wanted in all you had to do is ask," she says as the male opens the door for them. The servant girl turns to them in shock.

"Do you live here?" she asks with cough.

"Yes, of course the girl answered," The servant girl frowned with her eyes filled with shame.

"Oh….I see my apologies…." The girl only shook her head and walked in with the servant girl following behind her. The servant girl walks up to a window and gasps.

"They're going to find me!"

"Who are they if I may ask?" the other girl asked. The servant girl's hands turned to fists as her body shook.

"The cult….! T-they had…demons with them…." She stares out the window, only to see them getting closer to the manor, "Oh no here they come…please don't say anything please..!" she pleaded as she ran into a random room hiding in fear.

The girl's eyes widened in fear, but then the male stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Give the order,"

"Don't let them in here Aiji! That is my order!" she shouted. The male known as Aiji smiled.

"Yes, mistress," he bows with a smile and walks out the manor. The servant girl peaked out a little and watched him. Aiji stands still in front of the manor as he waits for them to arrive.

The girl walks up to the servant girl and says, "If I may ask…..what is your name?" The servant girl looks up at her and says quietly.

"Seiya…" The men of the cult approach the house in a large group, half men, half demon in disguise. One of the men steps forward and approach Aiji.

"We're looking for a little girl, who ran by here! We know she's hiding here, so if I were you sir I'd move the hell out of the way!"

Inside Seiya comes out and looks out the window, "I am Kimiko and he is my butler," Kimiko says.

"Sorry, but I can not do that, that would be disobeying orders," Aiji says to the men. Kimiko turns to Seiya, "I am sorry, I will be back," she runs up the stairs out of site. Seiya turns back to the window hoping that everything will turn out ok.

Outside another man steps forward in rage, "Looks like you need a lesson!" he snaps his fingers as the demon men surround Aiji, "That girl is rather important to our ritual. Her sacrifice is needed! Attack him and kill him now! Five of the demon men quickly attack him from all directions.

"Oh no!" Seiya cried. But then Aiji jumps out from between them and lands in front of the man, "I am sorry, but I can not allow that to happen." He jumps back and lands in front of the door. Inside Kimiko runs down the stairs with Ciel following not far behind her, "Come on!" she shouts. She goes outside and quickly stands behind Aiji. Ciel follows and stands at the door, "Sebastian, help him! There are too many for him to deal with alone,"

"As you wish," Sebastian bows with a smile and quickly bolts out the door to help Aiji.

Seiya stepped back confused, "Eh?! Who are you?!" she watches as the demons attack Sebastian and Aiji as the other men pull out their own guns and start shooting at the doors. Two of the servants, Baldroy and Finnian soon arrive down the stairs after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on?!" Finnian shouts.

"Don't look at me mate I don't have a clue!" Baldroy cries.

"Ahhh! There are strange men outside the manor!" Finnian cries. Tanaka only sits against the wall with his japenese cup of tea and sips from it, "Oh ho ho,"

Seiya stares at them when her eyes lock onto Ciel, he notices and turns to her, "I am Ciel Phantom, the Queen's Guard Dog," Kimiko stepped forward and said.

"I am Kimiko Phantomhive, Ciel's sister and The Queen's Guard Dog as well,"

Seiya stares at them, "Oh I see….," her eyes remain locked on Ciel, "I've seen your face before….and I have heard of you…" But then the bullets cut her off as they start to go through the doors and into the manor grazing Seiya in her arm and her cheek. "Ngh!" she falls to her knees and holds onto her arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"We'll help!" Finnian shouts as he picks up a stand and places it in front of the men protecting them.

"Keep your' heads down mate!" Outside Sebastian is slammed into a wall by one of the demons as another follows suit, throwing punches into his chest.

"What's going on?! I mean outside yes I did!" Mey-rin shouts as she appears.

We could use some help Mey-rin!" Finnian cried. Outside Sebastian regains control and slams a demon into a tree following the process that had been done onto him.

"Aiji, new order, kill the men and keep the demons out of here!" Kimiko shouted to her butler.

"Sebastian follow Aiji!" Ciel shouted. Mey-rin pulls out a pair of pistols and removes her glasses, "Right!" Seiya was so shocked by all these people being able to take out this bunch; it didn't make any sense to her.

"Not so fast!" a demon grabs Sebastian and pins him to the grown claws digging into his neck." One of the other men pulls out a machine gun and rifle, "Keep your guard up!"

"Hey Finny ready?!" Baldroy shouts. Finnian smiles.

"Ready when you are! Mey-rin?!"

"Right!" she shouts. All three of them make it outside and get into position.

"Who…are these..people..?" Seiya whispers to herself. She watches and notices Baldroy from a bush as he quickly steps out and pulls out a knife jabbing it into one of the men before disappearing into the bushes again. Finnian grabs a tree and swings it into the demon that pinned down Sebastian sending him into the forest.

"Wow…" Seiya says in awe at their strength. Sebastian finally stands up and throws out a butter knife as it jabs perfectly into one of the men's heads. Mey-rin hides behind a bush and keeps her eyes on each man. She jumps out and shoots the pistols at the men and demons, while dodging their own attacks. Aiji dodges and attack and kicks a demon in the face as he gracefully lands on his feet. Just then a demon with straight blonde hair with a few strands haning in front of his left eye appears and lands on the demons head, "Hello there, sorry I'm late,"

"If he's here then that means…" Kimiko whispered to herself. Seiya only stared and wondered who else would come to help. Meanwhile, Baldroy sneaks up on another man and slices his neck before appearing next to Mey-rin, "Hey, let's play a bit of team work,"

"I can go for that!" Mey-rin smiled as she reloads the pistols. Finnian grabs another tree and throws it into another demon as his body crashes into the wall. The blonde haired demon smiles as he kicks another demon in the face and smashing him into the ground from behind, "Well, I should introduce myself. I am Lane. I do not believe I got your name…well….sorry but it might be a little late for that.

"Biancha has returned," Kimiko said. Just then a girl of the age of sixteen with long straight purple hair that goes off to the side with a purple headband wearing a long purple dress with short purples sleeves, long black sleeves underneath with a belt around her waist that has a dark purple rose on it, tied in a bow in the back. She also, wore a black choker around her neck and dark purple flats with black trimmings. She walks up to Kimiko and Ciel and smiles, "Nice to see you both again.

"Biancha.."

"More people….? Ngh!" her wound stings as it continues to bleed.

"Seiya come with me," Kimiko says as she walks off.

"Yes.." she follows Kimiko away from the commotion outside.

"Left and right!" Baldroy shouts as he appears from the left holding a machine gun he stole from one of the dead men and begins to shoot at both the demons and men. Finnian grabs a tree and plants it in front of the doors keeping the bullets out, "There ya' go!"

"Right!" Mey-rin runs to the right ducking behind bushes as they shoot at her as she quickly jumps and shoots at them before diving into another bush. Meanwhile Aiji and Sebastian together catch the bullets and throw them back at both men and demons. Out of nowhere a girl with short brown hair with bangs to the left covering her eyes, wears a long blue and white maid dress. Her eyes a violet color, her skin and her skin a dark tan appears. She runs straight at the men with a knife in her hand easily taking them out one by one.

"How many more?!" Baldroy shouts.

"Not much!" Finnian cries back. Mey-rin continues her bombarding of bullets as she watches the girl beside her, "Olivia?" she says. Olivia takes out the last of the men with a single sweep and quickly switches to the demons. Then, a guy with short, brown, spiky hair with jagged bangs hanging in between his green emerald eyes appears wearing a chefs coat like Baldroy; his skin a light tan. He shoots the demons from within the manor using an AR-10.

Meanwhile, Kimiko takes Seiya to a room and pulls out some bandages, "Please come here, I'll help you,"

"Sure…." She sits down and holds out her arm. Kimiko silently wraps up her wound and places a band-aid on her cheek, "You have quiet the defense team here…..I'm grateful to you all.."

"They are very powerful that's for sure," Kimiko replies. Outside all the men are down and the demons disappear.

"All down!" Finnian smiles.

"They sure are," Baldroy sighs. And throughout all this Tanaka smiles as he sips out of his cup, "Ho oh ho,"

"Well..that was not as fun as I had hoped…oh well," Olivia sighs.

"Whatever," the other guy sighs.

"Oh come one Eli!" Olivia pouts. Eli sighs again at her childish ways.

"Well…" Aiji smiles.

Sebastian stands up straight and looks up to see the clouds clearing as the sun shines down on them. He pulls out his pocket watch and notices the time, "We must get to work on lunch now,"

"I shall help," Lane says as he and Sebastian head for the kitchen. Ciel finally sighs as his patience was driven close to his limit, but then Biancha tackles him into a large sisterly hug.

"My little brother! Aw, you're still as cute as ever!"

"Get off Biancha!" Ciel shouts. Seiya and Kimiko arrive and to meet the others. Seiya let out a sigh of relief and stares at them with shame in her eyes, "I'm sorry to have brought so much trouble upon you all,"

"No need to apologize we were happy to help.

"Yeah, nothing like helpin' out a civilian! But then again we were also protecting the estate that's out job,"

"I see…but"

"What is it?" Kimiko asks. Seiya shakes her head, "It's…just that….where ever I go….I always bring trouble to others…"

"It's alright, you don't need to worry about it here," Kimiko said. Ciel finally breaking away from Biancha's grasps only sighs and begins to walk off, "I am going to my study,"

"My lord would like to have your lunch in your study?" Sebastian asks.

"Bring it up if you will,"

"As you wish," he bows and walks away to retrieve his lunch.

'He's Ciel Phantomhive…his butler…..' Seiya thought as she stared at the young boy.

"But wait master what about the girl?!" Ciel stopped and turned to look at Seiya. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Hmph, Ciel's always been so stubborn,"

"That he has," Biancha sighed.

"It's fine really, I don't need to stay….If I do….it'll only get worse. This is my 5th attempt in escaping from them," she smiles sadly.

"Hey, no need for that! We can't just leave a young maiden out on her own, not to mention the fact that you're injured.

"Exactly, if Ciel wishes to be stubborn then, I think Elizabeth might be able to help.." Kimiko smiled.

"Oh god," Biancha said.

"Eh?" Seiya said confused.

"Elizabeth?! But if those men were after her then Elizabeth could end up in danger too right?!" Finnian cried.

"I'll have to agree on that," Baldroy said.

"And who said I was going to be having Elizabeth come to the manor/ Ciel needs a little break. I say we send him out for the day to see Elizabeth, just so we can all get a break.

"Oh, I see!" Finnian smiled.

"Come on Finny, I'm not stupid,"

"Hey kid, why not stay for a while as you saw we have great security."

"But..." Seiya hesitated.

"Come on we don't bite!"

"Yeah, come on stay with us here," Biancha smiled. Seiya smiles with tears as she nods, "I will thank you, I really appreciate it,"

"No problem!" Finnian laughed.

"Hey Mey-rin why not give her an outfit to wear, you know clean her up," Baldroy suggested.

"Oh Yes, come on, let's go miss I'll help you yes I will!" Mey-rin smiles as she drags Seiya up the stairs.

"I will be upstairs dealing with Ciel," Biancha says as she walks up stairs.

"Hey Baldroy?" Finnian calls.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that girl…look like Master Ciel?" he asked.

"Now that I think about it, she does don't she?"

"She does seem a lot like us now doesn't she?" Kimiko turned to her butler and gave him a job to do, "Aiji, I want you to do some research on her," Aiji bows with a light smile on his face, "Yes mistress," he says as he disappears.

"Eh…where'd he?-" Finnian wondered.

"Let's clean this up before Sebastian gets us,"

"Right!" Finnian smiled.

"We'll help!" Olivia and Eli cry.

Meanwhile, Seiya sat in a tub as Mey-rin washed her hair, "Um…Meyrin?"

"Yes?"

"Um…about your master….tell me…since he's a bit busy…what is he like?" Seiya asks.

"The master? Oh well, he's nice but he's always in his study….I can't really explain much…I've only been here for about two years yes I have..."

"I see…but his face…I've seen it before….even though this is the first time I've met him," Seiya said.

"That is strange.." Mey-rin says as she pours water onto Seiya's head.

"His eyes…they looked much like the same eyes from a woman in my dream….I can't really remember her well…but I was a toddler…she was holding me…with a lovely smile…..There was a man beside her smiling as well. He was holding another child….my memory is a bit blurred….but I can remember if I draw a picture. The last one I drew was burned to ashes by "them"

Outside Finnian and the others began fix the courtyard as fast as they could. Finnian uses his strength to pick up some trees and put them back in place, while Baldory was cutting up the damaged trees for a fire.

Olivia speeds past a tree easily cutting it into pieces, "Baldroy get moving faster!" he laughed.

"Hey I'm not like you so don't get on me!" Baldroy shouts.

"I know that!" she laughs. Eli focused on the holes in the wall and bullet holes on the door. Finnian gatherd all the dead men and put them in one pile.

"Whew!" Finnian smiled as he clapped his hands together.

Meanwhile, Mey-rin handed Seiya a towel as she got out the tub, "Oh…maybe…if you can…talk to Tanaka. He's the one that's been here the longest! He might know," she says.

"I see….thank you," Seiya said as she was given a navy blue gown with blue flats to match, "Um…are you sure I can wear this?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it okay?"

"Um…so where is Tanaka?" she asks, but then Tanaka suddenly appears in his true form.

"Ciel Phantomhive, was the son of Vincent and Rachelle Phantomhive. Two years ago their home was burned down,"

"And his parents?"

"Unfortunately, his parents did not survive. Our master became the head of this household and the head of the company ever since the tragic incident.

"I see…..is that why he is the way he is now?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself….however I doubt he will answer," But then Tanaka loses his energy and soon returns to his smaller state as he falls asleep.

"Eh?! What happened to him?!" Seiya shouted.

"Tanaka doesn't have the stamina of normal people so he can only become the real Tanaka every so often,"

"I see?" she says still a bit confused. Just then Finnian and the others appear in the hallway, "We're all done!"

"Well let's join the master and Sebastian then," Baldroy suggests.

"Come on Mey-rin!"

"Right!" she says as she follows them to Ciel's study.

"Me too!" Olivia shouts. Eli remains quiet with his hands in his pockets as he walks behind them.

"Umm…..what do I do?" Seiya asks. Finnian turns to her with a smile.

"Come with us,"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure why not?" Baldroy said.

"Alright," Seiya quietly follows them down the hall. As soon as they arrive Mey-rin knocks on the door.

"Come in," Ciel says from inside the room. Mey-rin opens the door as the others quietly come in. Kimiko enters and sits beside her siblings.

"Everything's all in order sir," Finnian says.

"Took a while but the deed is done," Baldroy said. Seiya steps in silently behind Mey-rin, but her head remains low.

"Very well," Sebastian says with a smile.

"Wow you did something right for one," Kimiko says as she looks at Baldroy, "and without a flamethrower,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Baldroy shouts.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kimiko laughs. Beside her Biancha lets out a snicker.

"You're so childish," Ciel said.

"Oh come on, I'm older then you Ciel!" Biancha retaliates.

"Exactly," he says calmly. Biancha pouts with her cheeks sticking out, "Too childish,"

"At least I'm not rude," she says.

"I wouldn't be going there either Biancha," Kimiko says.

"Geez, what kind of siblings are you?!" Biancha pouted. Seiya let out a small chuckle, but her smiles faded into a solemn frown.

"Hey uh… what's the matter?" Finnian asked.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing," she said. Ciel only sighed and waved at his two sisters, "Ignore them," Kimiko let out a sigh and stood up as she headed to the door, "Aiji come on, I want to see that letter," Aiji stood at the door and held it open for her as he followed close behind. Mey-rin only stood there looking back and forth at everyone before sighing herself.

"It's gloomy in here, worse than usaual yes it is!" Seiya took a breath in and brought up her courage and said.

"Mr. Phantomhive…um I want to speak with you if you don't mind," she said. Ciel stared at her before he sighed and nodded.

"Of course," he pulls out a chair from the table, "please sit and we will talk," Seiya nodded and sat down silently. The others leave without a word, all except Sebastian.

"I will prepare some tea," he says before bowing and walking out shutting the door behind him as the sound echoed.

"Now then….ask and I will see if I can reply," Ciel says. Seiya nods and takes in a small deep breath, "Very well…..those people….that I was running away from…about a year and a half ago they had spoke your name..is there a connection? One of them…the look on his face when he saw you…..his eyes filled with fear and hatred…"

Ciel's expression didn't change; he only sighed and said, "Yes, I do know these people…"

Seiya's expression became even more saddened by his response, "I thought so…I won't ask further of them. One of your servants had told me that you've been the head of the Phantomhive company for two years, but….you had said that you were the Queen's dog…why would you take such a job?"

"The reason is my family, Our family has been serving the Queen for generations,"

"I see…also…your butler.." her eyes were filled with anxiety as she spoke.

"What about him?" Ciel asked. She took a moment before speaking but as she did her breath shook along, "He's a demon isn't he?" Ciel's eyebrow's shot up as his eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" And at that very moment Sebastian comes in with a tray set up with a tea set and a few snacks. Seiya's body stiffens as she rubs the goose bumps on her arm. Sebastian without a word pours them both a cup of tea and places both cups in front of them. Ciel keeps his eyes on her and notices her reaction, "Are you okay?"

Seiya sighs, "I'm sorry…but I've been with those people longer than you have…the things I've seen and experienced….it can never fade…the gift that I have that was cursed onto me from them…will always be a reminder just as the mark upon my back…"

"I see…" his gaze never leaves her as she tries to calm herself down. Ciel's older sister Biancha stands at the door listening and says, "You know….I know exactly what you mean… being with those freaks for even a day is scary…I was stuck there for years with them…I carry the same mark as everyone there does…that brand….it's horrible.." The room falls silent when Seiya speaks up again.

"My last question…..are you willing to allow me to stay here? Or…..will I be put out once I've recovered?"

'Once again I'm ignored,' Biancha thinks as she walks off with a sigh.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish," Ciel says. Seiya's eyes go wide in shock at his words, "..A-are you serious…..?! But…they will!-"

"So?"

"Eh?"

"If they return we will fight," he says with a smile. Seiya's face lightened a bit as she sighed with great relief. Ciel watches her and takes notice, but then she says one more thing. "I have one request."

"Yes?"

"I neeed a few art materials…..a portion of my memory has been blurred out from within my mind. It's haunted me since I was a child…the only way I can remember is by drawing them on paper. I did it quite often, but all my work was always destroyed," Ciel thought for a moment and even though he doesn't fully have a real reason besides of the fact that he's disgusted by what those people might have done to her, to give her anything. He sat up straight and said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do,"

Seiya's face lit up again as she smiled, "Thank you….I would also like to apologize for all the trouble I've caused," Ciel held his hand up to stop her.

"Don not apologize, it's perfectly fine," Seiya's smile became gentle and caring.

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be, based on when I saw you before,"

What do you mean by that?"

"Well nothing personal, but before you just walked away coldly, without a care, but you have more of a gentle spot inside you," she says. Ciel gives a small chuckle at her words.

"Yes, my master does have his moments with others, I have few of my own," Sebastian says with a smile. Ciel looks up at him with a glare as he only stands there smiling. Meanwhile,

Biancha stands outside the manor with her butler Lane, "Why is it that everyone ignores me? All I'm here to do is protect them…but they ignore me…." Lane looks at his master and doesn't seem to find any words he can really say.

"I do not know,"

Biancha sighs and sis down on the grass, "Whatever…" her gaze goes to the sky as she loses her train of thought.

Seiya goes to the window and sees Biancha and frowns. She opens them up and cries out knowing she could hear, "Biancha I hear every word…I'm sorry…" Biancha sits without a word and doesn't move from her spot. Seiya closes the windows and sighs, as she walks back to her seat a sudden burst of pain lashes out from her back as she falls to the floor; her mark burning brightly through her clothes. She screams as her hands ball up into fists, "...Ngh! the mark!.."

Ciel quickly makes his way towards her with Sebastian following, "What?!" Sebastian intently stares at the mark glowing on her back.

Seiya slowly speaks between each gasp and grunt of pain, "….the mark….was cursed…! Ngh….unless…my owner is dealt with…..I am not free…!"

"Owner?!"

"I…was chosen….specifically…!" hot tears pour from her eyes as the pain grows unbearable, "I'm…not meant to be like….the others..!"

"How do we take care of this?" She takes in a quick breath as the mark finally begins to calm.

"It's done….for now…," she tries to stand only to end up falling to the floor again, "You…have to find my master….that's all I can say…"

"What…? You've got to be kidding me, that's it?" Seiya nods as she finally stands heaving.

"My master isn't far…he's within the whole area….hiding away like always….however the main problem is that I have never seen him in person, but I would be able to tell if it was him,"

"I see…" Ciel says as he thinks for a bit. Seiya stumbles a bit as she holds her hand to her head, "I feel rather ill…."

"Mey-rin might be able to help you, as well as Olivia, come." He leads her down the hall as she slowly follows. "Mey-rin!" Mey-rin hearing her name being called quickly makes her way to them.

"Yes master?" she says.

"Help Seiya and provide her with anything she needs," Met-rin nods.

"Yes master! Come with me Seiya, she holds her hand to her. Seiya takes her hand as Mey-rin helps her with walking. They walk by the stairs and towards the other wing of the manor. On the wall is a large portrait of a couple sitting together. Seiya notices and stops to stare at it.

"Who…are they…?" she asks.

"They are the masters parents…"

"I see.." she stares for a moment when a bunch of memories soon start to flood into her mind. Images from her dream of scattered memories, the same face, voices, and events playing over and over, "No….!" she graps onto her head pulling her hair from their roots as she screams at the top of her voice. Mey-rin panics, 'Oh no what do I do?! What do I do?!' Seiya's scream fades as she collapses to the floor.

"Oh god….miss a...are you okay?!" she notices her body not moving, "miss..?"

Biancha appears from the entrance and runs up to them to see Seiya unconscious on the floor, "What happened?"

"S…she fainted….i..don't know…why," Finnian over hears and heads runs to them to help; he places a hand to her head, "She's feverish too!" Baldory soon arrives behind

"Don't just stand there bring her to a guest room!"

"Right," Finnian picks her up and quickly makes his way to a guest room with the others following.

"I'll go tell Ciel," Biancha says as she heads to Ciel's study.

"Oh god this is not good!" Mey-rin cries. Just then Seiya mutters a few quiet words even though she knows that Mey-rin probably can't hear her. Mey-rin notices and leans closer to her face to hear, "Hm?"

"The….painting…the people….I saw them….before.."

"The painting in the hall way?"

"The painting of our parents…" both Ciel and Biancha say as they arrive to check on her.

"I've…..seen…them….before…those smiles…" Just then Aiji and Kimiko walk in and walk up to her, "I know what you are talking about," Kimiko says. Seiya looks at them confused, "hm?"

"Shouldn't we let her rest, she's been through a lot right?" Kimiko nods and says to Seiya.

"We did a little research on your past. Rest now we'll wait for you to wake up to try to remember more about your past as you rest,"

"My…past…?"

"Do not ask," she says. Seiya slowly nods with a faint smile.

"Ok…" she closes her eyes and becomes unconscious once more. Finnian lays her down on the bed and turns to the others, "Who'll stay with her tonight?"

"Good question Finny…" Baldroy says.

"Mey-rin or Olivia of course," Kimiko says.

"I will!" Mey-rin shouts with determination.

"Alright, Mey-rin,"

"We should all get some rest," Baldroy says.

"Yeah we should…it's been a long day,"

"Yes,..it has…" Kimiko says. Everyone turns to Seiya as she sleeps with only one thought in mind.

'Could she be…?' The moon shining brightly as it's light spreads throughout the night sky, like a small light that shines within the dark.

**Few mistakes were made and i needed to change few things! Agh! I'm stressed out sorry. Anyway have to do this again, i don't own Kimiko, Biancha, Lane, Eli, Aiji, Olivia, they belong to Eri Shiina. I only own Seiya for now.**

**We do not own this series or the characters. Thank you and review please. Message us or leave a review.**


	2. Reunion

**And hello! I'm sorry! School and home has been affecting my time and I haven't been able to type up the story! But I was given a bit more time therefore I shall now try and post as much as I freaking can!**

**I only own Seiya as of now, Shinna Eri owns: Kimiko, Lane, Olivia, Eli, Aiji and more to come.**

**We do not own Black Butler or their characters! Enjoy!**

The next day Seiya awakens with a piercing scream as she jumps up In her bed.

"…Another one…," she whispered to herself taking in quick breaths at a time. "Hm? Are you ok?" Mey-rin asks. Seiya turns to her realizing that she was there the entire night watching over her. "Yes…I'm fine thank you…" she says when she notices an easel, and an art kit set beside her bed. Her face brightens as she stands up and picks up a pencil and begins drawing.

"Good," Mey-rin smiles as she watches.

Meanwhile, Kimiko who lies in bed asleep and unaware of the scream that had emerged from Seiya's room, opens her eyes as her blinds at the window open letting the sunlight shine down on her.

"Mistress it's time for to wake up," Aiji says with a smile. Kimiko slowly rises from her bed as she yawns and stretches her body out.

"..Last night….Seiya…do you think we should tell her yet?" she asks. Aiji turns to his mistress, "Not yet, let's give her a bit of time before we let her know of her origin," he says. Kimiko nods as he walks out of her room.

Seiya continues to draw and at a very fast rate than a normal humans as she draws every piece or fragment of her dreams. The first one was of a couple smiling down at something. The second was a picture of two twins resembling both her parents; blue eyes from their mother, but the dark hair from their father. Each picture was like story unfolding all on its own. Each drawing contained fragments and fragments of her memories and dreams, one event after another. All of them so painful to look at, "…there…most of them are finished….so far.." she separates most of the pictures and lays them all on her bed. All except for one; the couple and twins drawn on one large sheet. Mey-rin sits their a bit confused but is amazed by how fast she was able to create such art. She stares at them for a moment as her eyes begin to burn as if she was staring a a bright light, "Mey-rin….look at these pictures and give me your opinion…" Mey-rin slowly walks over to her and stares at them.

"They're amazing Seiya…" however there were words that she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to. Just a knock gets their attention.

"Seiya?" it was Kimiko's voice on the other side.

"Come in," she says as she turns back to the pictures ,"….these are all I can remember…" Kimiko opens the door and peeks inside before entering completely.

"Hello, are you ok now?" she asks. Seiya grabs her pencil again and starts to draw once more.

"Yes.." she says without turning to face her.

"That's good," Kimiko says as she watches her draw. Once more Seiya's hand moves swiftly across the paper as she continues to draw; this one however was of someone familiar.

"Hmmm…" she looks at it again before finishing the last of it. The picture was of Ciel in his clothing from the other night, along with his eye patch over his right eye. She stares at the picture before turning back to the one of who she believes is her mother. She takes both drawings and sets them beside each other. She stares in complete silence. Kimiko notices the drawings and walks over for a closer look.

"May I see?" she asks. Seiya nods and steps back. Kimiko steps closer and stares; her eyes wide as her body begins to tremble, "M-m-my parents…," she studders as her body shakes with fear and sadness, "w-when we were younger…"

Seiya remains silent, but then she takes a breath in and speaks quietly, "…they were in my dream….that woman was holding me…" she points to Kimiko's mother who is smiling brightly in the drawing.

Kimiko smiles as her body relaxes, "I knew it, that damn Undertaker never lies, he may be a pain but her never fails to show the answers.."

Seiya looked at her puzzled, "…undertaker?"

"You'll meet him some day,"

"..ok.."

Kimiko nods and smiles as she heads for the door; she pauses and says, "aside from that….it's nice to have you back…" she exits the room without another word. Seiya stands there with a very confused look planted upon her face.

"…have me back?" she turns back to the drawings and only smiles as she begins to draw a picture of herself. Meanwhile, Mey-rin is left in the dark and only stares at the door, "Wonder what she meant…" Seiya finishes quickly and gathers all her drawings into pile.

"There…" she says with a smile when a knock her door grabs both their attentions.

"Come in," she says. The door opens slowly as Finnian peeks through.

"Um…hello?"

"Oh, hey Finny!" Mey-rin says with a smile.

"Mey-rin Sebastian wants you to help us out down stairs," he says. Seiya thinks for a moment and says, "Mind if I come?"

"Are you sure?" Finnian asks with worried eyes.

"Yes,"

Finnian smiles, "Alright then let's go!" he heads down the hall with her following behind.

"Oh, wait for me!" My-rin cries as she runs after them. As they arrive to the stairs, their movement slows when they see Sebastian carrying a tray up the stairs.

"I brought her Sebastian!" Finnian calls out.

"Good, now I'm sure the rest of you can handle the rest?" he says with a smile while his aura sends out a serious toning in the atmosphere.

"Yes sir!" Finnian salutes as he grabs Mey-rin's arm, "Come on Mey-rin we're on cleaning duties!" he cries happily as he drags her away leaving Seiya upon the steps alone. She smiles and lets out a small giggle, before looking back at Sebastian.

"Good morning Sebastian," she says. Sebastian looks over at her and smiles.

"Good morning milady, did you sleep well?" he asks politely as he continues to walk up the stairs getting closer to her position.

"…not really, but I'm fine," she says.

"Oh, sorry to hear that hopefully it wasn't too bad," he ends up at her level and whispers into her ear, "You know what I am, I don't blame if you are in fear of me, but in the Phantomhive manor there's nothing to worry about," he stands up straight and walks away. Seiya's body was stiff at the close proximity of his body near her, but at those words she was able to relax and release any tension from within. She smiles and takes a deep breath and looks around wondering what to do next.

"What….do I do now..?"

"Hello," Seiya turns to see Biancha walking down the hall toward her.

"Hello," Seiya says.

"Nice to see you again, how have you been?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm good just a bit confused of what I should do next,"

"Why don't you come with me and we can play a game of some sort?" Biancha offers. Seiya thinks for a moment and nods, "Sure I don't mind, what game?" Biancha shrugs, "Does not matter to me you decide."

"Well I don't know any games…"

"Well…chess then?"

"Um…I don't know how to play chess…" Biancha thinks for a moment.

"Hm…well….how about a card game then?" she asks.

"Those I can play," Seiya says with a smile.

"Good, come with me to my study we can play there," she turns and walks down the hall. Seiya follows silently behind her. When they arrive Biancha opens the door and enters the room; she pulls a seat out for Seiya and sits behind her desk, "Take a seat," Seiya sits as Biancha pulls out a deck of cards, "What game?" She says as she begins to shuffle the cards. Seiya thinks for a moment in silence, going through her list of card games that she can think of. Biancha finishes shuffling and places the deck flat on the desk.

"Something…is eating at me…"Seiya says out of the blue.

"What?" Suddenly a bullet flies through the window between the two. Kimiko arrives and looks at the window.

"Well that ruined the window…Aiji!" she calls. Aiji quickly appears out of thin air and bows.

"Yes, mistress?" he says.

"Finish them off, that is my order," she says as she moves her hair away from her neck revealing a crescent moon symbol glowing brightly. Aiji smiles.

"As you wish," he quickly jumps out the shattered window.

"Let's go Seiya," Kimiko holds her hand out to her. Seiya nodded and took her hand as they both run out the room and down the hall with Biancha following close behind. Meanwhile downstairs, Mey-rin and the others become very well aware.

"They're at it again, yes they are!" Mey-rin shouts.

"I see," Olivia sighs, "that means we must take care of this yet again. Let's go," she says as she blots out the door and begins her own assault on the men that are charging towards the manor. From a window in the mansion Eli sits with his sniper rifle as he shoots the men one by one, "Hmph, not getting past me that easily," The others make their way towards the stairs as the others defend them. However, a sudden bullet flies through Seiya's leg causing her to fall and rolls down the steps.

"Lane hurry and help her out of here!" Biancha shouts. Lane appears and bows before her.

"As you wish milady," he scoops up Seiya quickly and carries her down the hall and into a separate guest room in the center of the manor, "Here you are," he says as he gently lays her down on the bed. Biancha and Kimiko soon arrive after.

"We'll be able to help you," Kimiko says. Seiya nods as she breathes in slowly. Outside Finnian grabs a tree and slams it into the men, "Dammit, pick on someone your own size!"

In the room Biancha pulls out a first-aid kit and begins to fix up Seiya's wound.

"Well aren't we just always bandaging you up," she looks over at Lane and says, "Lane go and help Aiji!"

"As you wish," he smiles as he leaves the room and heads outside killing a few men in the process. Eli aims his gun and begins to shoot wildly at the men, "Goin' down you damn freaks!" Seiya lays there on the bed as fresh tears start to leak through her eyes.

"I'm sorry ok?" she says, "I told you what would happen…."

"Do not worry okay? This was part of my training before I came back to live with Ciel and them… I promise nobody's going to get hurt from here on out…minus the enemy." Seiya nods, "..I hate being so weak,"

"Do not worry, I have that same feeling...I'm always being forgotten...as the kid that was not wanted...and was replaced with Ciel. I may be his older sister, but he was put in charge...I never understood why.." Seiya clenches her fists.

"I want to fight bacin in anyway i can," Biancha sighed.

"You need to heal," Seiya nods slowly as she sighs, "Okay.."

Meanwhile outside everyone continues to fight with the remaing cutl members left.

"Alright bring it on!" Baldroy shouts as he goes from one to the next knocking them out one by one, while from afar Mey-Rin snipes them down as they surround him.

"Got your back Baldroy!" she shouts.

"Right!" he shouts as he throws one into another, as she continues to shoot the ones he misses. Olivia charges through slicing down groups of them with only a single swipe of her sword.

"How many are there?" Seiya asks. Kimiko looks out the window before replying.

"Looks like a lot this time.."

"What about Ciel and Sebastian?"

"Hm...yes where are they?...I will be back.." Kimiko exits the room and goes to search for Ciel and Sebastian leaving the other two alone. Seiya stares at the ceiling in silence. The air is empty and free of any noise or words, until Biancha breaks the silence.

"You..know I feel as if I have known you for longer than I really have..."

:Eh?"

"Nothing...it's silly," she says with a small smile.

"No it's ok," Seiya says. Biancha looks at her and smiles brightly. Seiya's cheeks turn pink as she smiles back. Then Kimiko runs back into the room once more.

"Ciel is still in his study refusing to leave, he says he has paper work," she says with a sigh, "however Sebastian has been ordered to help out, so he's outside,"

"He's an idiot for just staying by himself! He shouldn't just there!" Seiya cries.

"If that's what he wants Sebastian will not let a thing happen to him and if he doe-"

"Nothing will happen to him,"

"..okay.."

"It is my job to protect the Phantomhives, and I will not fail," Seiya smiles at her words. Biancha stands and heads to the door," I must go now, Kimiko stay here with her," she says as she leaves the room.

"Wha-?! Biancha!" she cries, "What is she up to?!" Seiya only shakes her head and smiles gently.

"It's ok let her be.."

"You're right.." Kimiko says with a sigh. Seiya smiles, but then her mark begins to burn once more. "Aghhhh!" she cries tightly holding onto the sheets of the bed.

"Seiya!" Kimiko cries, 'Crap! What do i do?!' Seiya cries in deep pain as blood starts to spill from her back as it goes through her clothes, "No..!...he's close!"

'Crap! This is not good!' Kimiko thinks trying to figure out what to do. She fidgets with her fingers panicking and panicking, unsure of what to do.

"He's watching!" she cries as she groans in pain. But then the glowing stops as the blood flow ceases as well.

"What do i have to do?" Kimiko asks.

"Ngh...its stopped for now...it just needs to be healed..."

"I don't know how to heal..." she says, 'Shit'

Seiya shakes her head and takes a deep breath, "..I know nevermind..." she closes her eyes and whispers words as a light engulfs her body. Kimiko watches in silence. Seiya breathes out and lays on the bed still as her back is healed. She breaths in heavily and sighs. Kimiko sits in silence as she thinks for a moment.

"...Why..." Seiya says with a sigh. Kimiko looks at her and frowns.

'I don't know if I should tell her...it might be a little soon for her to know ...but it might not...grr'

"..Why am i alive...? So many that i've known...who dided for me...why am i always spared..?" she says in a whisper as a tear slips from her eye.

"Do not blame yourself, that is their choice. If they wish to die for you they must have loved you.

"..I wish they didn't..." she says as more tears slip through her eyes.

"But then you wouldn't be the person you are today," Kimiko says, "There are people out there...willing to die for someone...people may regret letting them kill themselves...but again...they chose that, and if they do not wish to change it they do not have to.

"I know...that's why...I want to get stronger...so that no one will take away te ones I care for.

"We all do...but not everyone will live for this to be able to happen...it does not work that way...though people wish it did.

"Yeah..."

"Come on, I am sure the battle is over by now," kimiko says as she stands up. Seiya nods and wipes her eyes before standing slowly, "Yes," Kimiko walks out only to see a large whole within the wall, "Oh dear lord," she sighs, "well then that will need to be fixed. She looks around and sees a tree in the living room, "Did anyone else notice that tree in the living room? Finnian!" Seiya giggles as she calls out to him. Finnian dashes into the room.

"Yes?!" he shouts.

Kimiko sighs and shouts, "What is with the tree?!" she cries as she points to it.

Finnian looks down and starts to panick, "Agh! 'm sorry i'll clean it up!" he says as he lifts up the tree and takes it outside. Biancha smiles as she watches finnian run out with the tree.

"He's such a strange one that's for sure, "Biancha says, "But that's not a bad thing at all,"

"I knew it!" Kimiko suddenly shouts.

"What?!"

Kmiko snickers as she turns her back playfully, "Oh, nothing,"

"Um...ok?" Seiya says as she stands there confused of what they're talking about.

"Just ignore her!" Biancha shouts.

"Oh come on, but why?!" Kimiko shouts.

"Damn you Kimiko!" Biancha cries as her face turns red. Seiya stands there just looking back and forth even more confused then before.

"Don't worry the're like this all the time," Finnian says with a smile.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kimiko pouts as her cheeks blow out.

"Shut up Kimi!" Biancha cries.

"Wow...called me kimi...been a long time...how sweet, now knock it off and don't say it again!"

"Sorry...that i didn't mean to do..."

"Whatever..." Kimiko walks by her and whispers into her ear. Biancha's face turns into a deep rosy red.

"Are you ok?" Seiya asks.

"She'll be fine! Just a normal sister thing!" Kimiko says with a laugh.

"You are mean you know that!" Biancha cries, her face still a deep shade of red. Kimiko only shrugs at her cry, "We all have things we can tell people about other people...I just happen to know a lot of things about you..."

"Evil brat, you would never!"

"You are right..." Seiya stares at them and laughs loudly with the most brightest smile she has ever had so far at the manor, "You all are so weird," she laughs. Both sisters stae at her as she laughs.

"What?" Kimiko says confused.

"Heh...nothing," Seiya says with a giggle.

"You know...you're no better than her!" Biancha cries as she points at Kimiko, as she turns away hiding a smile, "mean!"

"On no i didn't mean anything!" Seiya says. Biancha smiles and laughs as her little joke was fulfilled.

"Hey!" Seiya pouts realizing she was tricked, "You're mean!"

"You're no better!" she says turning away. Kimiko looks back and forth at the two confused as she blinks several times, "I can not tell if they're joking or not anymore...can you Finnian?"

"Um...no I'm not sure," he replies.

"I did no thinks so," she says.

"Hmph it was only a compliment," Seiya says as she turns her back.

"God now i'm confused!" Biancha shouts.

"I don't see what's so confusing..." Seiya says. Biancha stands there in silence still confused.

"She is always confused do not mind her," Kimiko says.

"Well then!" Biancha pouts.

"Just go and obssess over-" before she could finish Biancha quickly covers her mouth. "Shut up!"

"Obsess over...?" Seiya asks, she turns to Finnian to see if her knew, but to her disappointment he was just as confused.

"Nothing..it's nothing," Biancha says her face still colored in red.

"Um ok hehe.."

"Nothin I promise!" she cries again. Kimiko sighs with a smile and shakes her head. but then a sudden low growl filled the room. Everyone turned to Seiya who only blushed as she tocuhed her stomach, "I'm...a bit hungry.."

"Sounds to me you're more than just a bit hungry Seiya," Kimiko laughs. Seiya only blushes even more at her embarassment.

"Let's go then.." Biancha says with a smile as she leads Seiya into the dining room, "Lane," Lane appears and bows before her, "Yes?"

She turns to Seiya, "What would you like?" she asks. Seiya thinks for a moment, but by the sounds of her stomach she didn't want to waste any time what so ever.

"I'm not sure anything would be okay," she says.

"Okay," Biancha turns to Lane, "you heard her,"

"As you wish," he bows and walks off into the kitchen. Seiya looks around at the dining room and takes in ever single color and material used to build the house. Biancha only sits in silence as she watches with a smile. Shortly after Lane comes back with a tray filled with food, desert, and something to drink. He takes a plate and serves it to Seiya.

"Thank you," she says as she looks down at the plate of food, "it looks good,"

'Thank you miss," he bows and walks off. Seiya slowly takes a bite and smiles, "It's delicious.." Biancha smiles and nods. Both girls sit in silence as they eat their meals.

"Watch out!" Finnian cries when a stand is suddenly thrown in her direction.

"Agh!" Seiya quickly moves and ducks as the stand crashes into the wall, "W-wha?!" She turns to the stand and sees a rat appear from behind as it crawls away.

"Oh no it got away!" Finnian cried. Seiya stands up confused of what just happened," um..."

"Not the rats again!" Mey-Rin cries with her hands on her waist. Seiya only sighed and bushes herself off.

"Sorry bout that," Finnian says blushing.

"Ehh yep they're here again," Baldroy says. Biancha sighs once more, "As long as nobody is hurt,"

"Lets go Finny," Mey-rin says as she follows the rat dragging him along.

"Is it always like this?"Seiya asks. Biancha gives a small nod.

"Usually…er…yes it is,"

Seiya gave a small giggle, "Heh, I better get used to it huh?" Biancha laughed. "Don't worry you will," Seiya laughed with her.

"Yes, I will," she says with a smile, before asking, "I hardly see Ciel anywhere…is he always this busy?"

Biancha nodded, "Usually,"

"I see…its rather sad really….having to carry around a strong burden of this company and being the guard dog for the queen…and I know it's his decision but still…."

"You know …he's still very strong. I still can not sleep …I rarely sleep …"

"I see…" Biancha nodded and sighed as she places a hand to her head. "I'm just worried something might happen…I know that's why Sebastian, Lane, and them are here but I can't help but worry…I mean I'm the oldest…"

"It's okay to worry about him, and I don't think you have to worry, he has all the protection he can get,"

"Yeah…but still…" She looks down frowning in shame. Seiya takes notice and walks up to her. Biancha looks up at her when she takes her hands with a smile.

"It's okay, as long as Ciel has Sebastian, you and the others everything will be alright," she says in a gentle tone.

"You don't understand…"

"Maybe I don't but still I really believe that there's nothing to be afraid of,"

"You can believe that….I can not…" Seiya frowned and lets her hands fall to her sides.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, it's not time yet…" Biancha says.

"Time..?" Seiya questioned.

"Don't worry about it…I'll explain later." Seiya nodded and looked over at the clock.

"Well…I guess I'll go and draw a bit more…." She says as she turns and leaves the dining room to her room. Biancha only sits in silence as she says quietly, "Okay…"

In her room, Seiya rolls up her sleeves and picks up all her utensils and starts drawing another woman, "Who is she..?" she whispers to herself as she looks at the picture of her, "Hmmm her hair…was long…but placed in a bun…" Biancha still alone in the dining room sighs and leaves the room, heading to her study.

"Red….yes…she wore red…all over.." Seiya says as she colored the woman's dress in a beautiful red color, along with her hair and lipstick. Biancha walks by Seiya's room and soon takes notice of a familiar face that was drawn.

"Madame Red…." she says. Seiya turns to her and then looks back at the picture.

"Do you know this woman?" she asks.

"Madame Red…is my aunt…" Seiya's eyebrows flew upward as she looked over the picture and then back to Biancha.

"Your aunt..? How…? She…was there…in the same room..smiling in the corner…"

"Hm?" Seiya thinks back to her dream.

"My…dream…I just remembered…more that's why I wanted to draw before it slipped away…she was there…."

"I see…"

"..Your aunt….but then…." Seiya became lost in thought focusing on the picture.

"Hm?" Seiya snapped out of her daze and shook her head, "It's nothing…" she turns back to the picture and continues to shade in the dress. Biancha stares at her as she continued to shade in the drawing, wondering what she was thinking about. Seiya then stops for a moment and turns to her, "I want….Ciel to see these…"

"Got to see him in his study…" Biancha says. Seiya nods and gathers all her pictures and heads to ciel's study nodding at Biancha before walking off down the hall. Biancha nods and heads to her room in silence. Seiya finds herself in front of the door and knocks on it. On the other side of the door Ciel's voice is heard.

"Yes?" he says. Seiya walks into the room and closes the door, "I'm not interrupting you am I? She asks.

"No.." he says calmly. She sighs in relief and walks over to his desk, "Um…I have a feew things that you need to see…"

"What is it?" he asks. Seiya placed all her pictures on the desk and spread them all over the hard surface.

"The..pictures…from the memories that appeared in my dream…" she takes the picture of the twin toddlers and places it in the middle, "Your sisters…were surprised by them so…I wanted to hear your opinion,"

"I understand…" his eyes go directly to the picture of the woman with blonde hair and the male with his colored hair. His own parents drawn as if Seiya was able to sit there and watch them with perfect eyes. His gaze then went to Madame Red, his eyes closed as he thought back to the night she had been killed, "My parents…..and Madame Red….." he looked over at her, "Are you sure these are what you remember?" Seiya nodded slowly. Sebastian, standing on the other side of the desk, only watched in silence.

"The only thing….that confuses..me is…that this is your family…why do I have memories of them?"

"Do you really wish to know?" they both turned to see Kimiko standing in the doorway.

"Yes I do," Seiya says. Kimiko walks over to Seiya, "Okay…sit down.." Seiya nods and sits down in a chair close to the desk.

"First of all what is your name?" she asks. Seiya looked at her confused, but she answered regardless.

"Seiya.." she says. Kimiko looks into her eyes, "Do you remember your last name?" Seiya holds a hand to her head trying to remember anything that she could.

"No….I've never had one….."

"You've…always had one….just you never remembered it," Kimiko says.

"How could that be?! I've never had one since I was a child! I started working as a slave since the age of five!" Seiya shouts in confusion.

Kimiko held her ground and continued to speak calmly, "But before then you had a last name. May I see the pictures?" Seiya takes the pictures and hands them to her. Kimiko picks out the picture of the twins and the picture of the couple and places them in front of her with the twins beside the other picture, "I'm going to introduce you. Okay?" Seiya looked at her confused.

"So you see, you know these people, you just don't remember that well….or at all," she points at the couple, "say hello to our parents…" as she says this she looks at the ground fighting the urge to shed even a single tear, " Our father Vincent Phantomhive and our mother Rachel Phantomhive…" then she points to the male toddler, "This is Ciel, but that's not all you see…" Seiya stares at the pictures as she feels something click in the back of her mind.

"And here," she points to the female toddler, "this is you," Seiya's eyes shut tightly as the images of her past begin to play one by one. She grabs her head in pain as they all fill into her memory clearing every doubt and replacing any blank spaces inside her.

"And that is why I told you to sit down," Kimiko says. Ciel only stares at his sister blankly, "What are you getting at kimiko?!"

"Yes brother! This is your twin sister!" she cries. Ciel only stepped back and looked over at Seiya, who was crouched on the floor hugging her body as tears fall from her eyes.

"I….I'm…" she tries to speak, but hardly any words are coming out.

Kimiko kneels down to her and says softly, "Do not worry okay?"

Seiya presses her hands to her eyes as her tears flow endlessly, "..I can't…believe…it…I'm a…"

"Aiji and I wanted to give you a little more time…but…I could not wait any longer….maybe I should have waited a little longer for you to understand," Kimiko says.

Seiya only shakes her head as she wipes her eyes, "…no I'm glad..you told me…" Kimiko doesn't say a word as she stares at her, "…I'll admit…in my mind…I was actually hoping that….I was part of this family….." Both Ciel and his sister looked at her in shock, "Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Why would you wish that?" Ciel asked. Seiya spoke, her voice trembling as she cried.

"Because…it gave me…a reason….to keep living…!" She cries as more tears burst through her eyes. Kimiko stares at her and gives her a small smile. Biancha hearing the cries walks in, "What's going on in-" she stops as she sees Seiya in tears with a smile on her face, "Did you explain?"

"Yes," Kimiko says. Biancha smiles and kneels down to Seiya and hugs her gently.

"No crying!" she shouts with a smile.

"Heh…hard….not to..!" Seiya cries.

"I understand, it was hard for me not to cry when I returned to the manor," Biancha smiles. Seiya nods and lets go wiping away the last of her joyful tears. She stands and turns to her twin. Ciel stands there silently thinking about it all when she walks up to him. Both twins face each other s their siblings and butlers watch in silence. Meanwhile in the hallway Finnian, Baldroy, and Tanaka remain as quiet as can be as they watch the great moment. Mey-rin notices and slowly creeps up beside them confused. Finnian turns and places a finger to his lips, "We'll explain later" he whispers.

Mey-rin nods and whispers back, "Okay…"

"You all are very bad at spying," Aiji says appearing behind Finnian and the others. Mey-rin's only snaps her head up in surprise as Finnian tries to explain.

"We were uh.."

"Shhh! Your' ruining it!" Baldroy shouts.

"You are not one to talk Baldroy," Aiji replies. In the room Seiya smiles at Ciel and suddenly embraces him. Ciel finding little time to react, only pats her back in silence. The others smile as the family has been reunited once more.

"Alright you three get back to work," Aiji says to the others.

"But it's such a beautiful moment.." Finnian says holding his hands to his eyes wiping a few tears. Tanaka steps in the room in his true form and bows before Seiya.

"Welcome home Ms. Seiya Isabella Phantomhive," he says.

"Isabella?" Kimiko questions.

"Her middle name," Tanaka says.

"How…you knew didn't you Tanaka?" Biancha asked. Tanaka gave a sad nod, "Your mother and father didn't want the entire family to become so worried and confused, therefore kept it a secret from everyone and the media," Seiya turns to everyone with a smile.

"Thank you," she says. But then a cold chill spread throughout the room.

"Well well, the spell broke," a voice says within the air. Seiya gasps and starts looking over the room. The others turned every which way listening to the voice, "So much for that though, it can't be helped,"

"Who is that Seiya?" Biancha asks. Seiya shakes her head in fear.

"No it's him!" a robed figure of a man appears before Seiya with a wicked smile, "No!" Finnian quickly takes a stand and gets ready to throw, "Get away from her!" he throws it easily.

"Heh," the man waves his hand as the stand crushes into dust, "Now then this little reunion has gone far enough," Seiya steps back scared out of her mind.

"No..!"

"Lane!" Biancha calls.

"Just say the word," he says with a smile. Biancha pulls her sleeve up and a black circle with a diamond in it glows, "Lane this is an order, do not let him lay a finger on Seiya!"

"As you wish," he says as he step forward.

"Aiji follow Lane's order," Kimiko commands. Aiji smiles and stands beside Lane.

"Sebastian follow their orders now!" Ciel shouts. Sebastian appears beside them with a smile as his eyes glow, "Yes, my lord,"

"Oh?" the man smiles, "You wish to challenge me?" he hangs his hands in the air, "Too bad I don't have the luxury or time, but if you think of coming near me, "he snaps his fingers, "I suggest you think twice!" Just then Seiya falls to the ground screaming loudly in pain. The mark on her back burns even brighter than ever before. Biancha becomes enraged as her hands are balled into fists, 'How do we fight him?!'

"You better leave her alone, I'd rather die than stand here and letting you hurt her!"

"Would you like to go first?!" he says with a wicked laugh.

"If that's what it takes to get you to leave her be then yes1" Biancha cries.

"As you wish!"

"Biancha no!" Seiya cries. But then a sudden young male appears and grabs the hooded man's hand. He had Red eyes, grey hair, and a black trench coat; about the age of thirteen.

"Looks like I made it.."

"Joshua..." the man hisses. Seiya lifts her head slightly still trying to bare the pain enfused on her back, "Josh?"

"Nice to see you again Seiya," Joshua smiles.

"Heh….ngh!" her eyes tightly shut as the pain increases with each second. Joshua's eyes glow in rage as his grip tightens on the man.

"Well Old master let's get rid of you," he growls. Meanwhile Biancha steps back along with the others, "Fine, then I was interested in seeing what he could do…oh well"

"Hmph time for you to return to hell, you're due anyway," his eyes flash as chains wrap around the man burning his flesh, "Good bye Master Clause!" the chains tighten around his body as blood splashes out in every direction. Then he lifts his hand up as his master's cocoon of chains is burned to ash with no traces left. Seiya's mark finally turns dark as the curse on her back becomes lifted. She sits up slowly heavily breathing as Joshua turns to the others.

"Who is this?" Biancha asks. Seiya opens her mouth to speak but as soon as she does blood spills from her mouth creating a puddle beside her.

"Don't Seiya I will explain," he stands up straight and bows formally, "It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Phantomhives I heard a lot about. My name is Joshua I was a slave taken by the cult group and demons alike. When Seiya had ran away I used myself as a sacrifice for her escape. She needed to be let free, , but I had my suspicions of our old master tracking her moves and casting a few curses onto her. I was right..."

"Thank you for helping her and allowing her to return back home where she rightfully belongs," Biancha smiled.

"Yes, Thank you," both Kimiko and Ciel said. Joshua nods.

"No problem, now I must be going," he pats Seiya's head, "good luck Seiya and enjoy the family you have now reunited with," he smiles. She nods slowly with a smile.

"You'll come and visit right?"

"Of course," he gives her a thumb up and jumps onto the ledge of the window and waves before jumping down.

Biancha looks out the window, "Does he realize we are the top floor?"

"He can take care of himself," Seiya replies with a weak smile. Biancha blushes and rubs the back of her head, "Force of habit hehe!" Kimiko the leans to her ear and whispers something, "Shut up!"

"Isn't it?!" she smiles.

"Maybe…" Biancha says quietly as her face turns into a deep rosy red as Kimiko lets out a snicker. Seiya smiles at her sistersjust as she falls unconscious only to be caught by Ciel, "Is she okay?" Biancha asks as she places a hand to her forehead.

"She should be just fine," Baldroy says. Finnian nods along.

"Yea, she'll be fine now," he smiles. Biancha nods and picks up Seiya out of Ciel's arms walks to her room, "Yeah, I think she just needs to rest,"

"Well Finny let's get back to work!" he grabs Finnian's arm and drags him down the hall. As Biancha lays Seiya down on her bed, many thoughts begin to swirl in her mind. Tanaka appears in his true form and appears in the doorway, "Something wrong Ms. Biancha?"

"What? Oh, Tanaka…..nothing I'm fine," she says.

"I saw that frown Ms. Biancha, what is it?" Biancha sighs.

"It doesn't matter, do not worry about it Tanaka,"

"If that is what you wish," he bows and returns to his other form. Seiya sleeps in silence when she whispers one word in her sleep, "…home…"

"It is not really nothing…..just….it is not even the slightest bit possible that blasted A-" Biancha catches herself from finishing that name, "I will not say her name," she sighs and goes to her room in silence as she sits on her bed. Finnian walks by her room and notices Biancha's mood, leaving him a bit concerned. He slowly walks in.

"Biancha? Whats wrong?" he asks. Biancha turns to Finnian and smiles.

"Don't worry it's nothing,"

"Are you sure?" he sits beside her, "Something seemed to be bothering you," Biancha's cheeks become pink with embarrasement.

"I-I'm sure," she says.

"Your face just flushed! You're not coming down with something are you?!" he says in a panic. Biancha quickly stands up her face completely red, "I'm fine really,"

"Oh ok," he stands up with a sigh of relief "that's good," Biancha keeps her back turned as she smiles.

"Hey, Finny get down here!" Baldroy calls.

"Okay coming!" Finnian cries as he runs down the stairs. Biancha watches as he leaves with a smile as her blush still remains on her face.

"Oh ho oh ho ho ho," Tanka laughs, "I see…" he walks away with his tea cup with a grin on his face. Biancha jumps and runs after him.

"Tanaka!"

**And there we have it folks! Any feedback please send a message to me or Shiina Eri! Thank you and I'm sorry for updating so late! T_T**


End file.
